Dopóki Śmierć Nas Nie Rozłączy
by FerrisEris
Summary: Hannibal Lecter i Will Graham zawsze byli dobrą drużyną. Jednak czy naprawdę będą potrafili żyć ze sobą? Przetrwanie upadku z klifu jest dopiero początkiem ich historii.


Zoey patrzyła spoza krat swojej klatki na mężczyznę przed nią. Mierzył ją morderczym, pustym wzrokiem, nie odzywając się. Pilnował, żeby nie uciekła. Zoey jednak nawet nie próbowała. Wiedziała że to na nic. Była chudą, urodziwą piętnastolatką, która nie mogła nawet pomarzyć o pokonaniu tego mężczyzny, nawet jeśliby jakimś cudem zdobyła klucz i otworzyła swoją celę.  
Chcieli ją sprzedać. Ją i jej rodziców. Na myśl o rodzinie zachciało jej się płakać. Zoey zamknęła oczy próbując się uspokoić. To nie może się tak skończyć! Nie może! Boże, jeśli tam jesteś, ześlij mi jakiegoś anioła, który-

Nagle usłyszała głuchy dźwięk ciała uderzającego o ziemię. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła niezwykle przystojnego mężczyznę o pięknych niebieskich oczach i ciemnych włosach. Mógł mieć około trzydzieści pięć do czterdziestu lat. Poruszał się z gracją i elegancją kogoś kto nie bał się niczego.  
Mężczyzna podszedł do ciała i sprawdził puls. Potem podniósł wzrok na nią. Paradoks jaki zobaczyła w tych oczach niemal zwalił ją z nóg. Był w nich mrok i światło. Okrucieństwo i troska. Zoey nie zdawała sobie sprawy że zaczęła dyszeć. Panika wzięła nad nią górę.

-Shh - powiedział łagodnie mężczyzna o niebieskich oczach - Jesteś już bezpieczna. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Zranił cię?

Zoey pokręciła głową. Mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni trupa klucze i otworzył klatkę.

\- Dobrze. Musisz zrobić dokładnie co ci powiem. To bardzo ważne. Idź do końca tego korytarza, a potem skręć w lewo. Dojdziesz do wielkich schodów. Wyjdź nimi na zewnątrz. Tam już czekają na ciebie twoi rodzice. Powinnaś bezpiecznie się tam dostać, ale proszę byś zrobiła to szybko i cicho.

Zoey nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Ten mężczyzna uratował ją i jej rodzinę. Nie myśląc rzuciła mu się w ramiona, szepcąc "dziękuje". Jej wybawiciel zesztywniał, ale po kilku chwilach objął ją.

\- Musisz już iść. Czas ucieka.

\- A co z tobą?

Ciemnowłosy posłał jej uśmiech, który znowu był mieszaniną światła i mroku.

\- Jest ich tu więcej. Ktoś musi ich zatrzymać.

\- Możesz chociaż powiedzieć mi swoje imię?

Mężczyzna zawahał się lecz w końcu powiedział:

\- Powiem ci jeśli nigdy nikomu o mnie nie wspomnisz. Nie będę ukrywać, że narobiłoby mi to kłopotów. Mogę ci zaufać?

Zoey pokiwała głową. Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Jestem Will Graham. A teraz uciekaj. Będę cię osłaniał.

* * *

Will patrzył jak dziewczyna szybko znika w mroku. Westchnął. Miał nadzieję, że bezpiecznie dotrze na miejsce. Podszedł do mężczyzny, któremu kilka chwil wcześniej skręcił kark i przeszukał jego kieszenie. Znalazł tam broń, która nie była najlepszego kalibru. Lesze to niż nic.  
Nie musiał długo czekać. Usłyszał ich zanim ich zobaczył. Pięciu mężczyzn. Nie. To nie byli ludzie, tylko bestie. Zasługiwali na śmierć. To, co robił było sprawiedliwe. Wyszedł im naprzeciw. Nie mieli przy sobie broni palnej, nie byli przygotowani na atak. Dwóch z nich Will zastrzelił, a gdy pozostali rzucili się na niego zrezygnował z broni. Chciał to poczuć. Nie mieli z nim szans. Był szybki i wytrenowany. Lata pracy jako policjant, potem jako profiler FBI zrobiły swoje. A co najważniejsze, wdzieranie się w umysły innych morderców pozwoliły mu podpatrywać techniki przetrwania.

Ale wiedział, że tych ludzi jest więcej w tej pieczarze ,i że pewnie nie wyjdzie z tego cało. Nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Już dawno przestał dbać o to, czy przeżyje. Co strasznie irytowało Hannibala.

Jeśli już o nim mowa, to gdzie on jest kiedy jest potrzebny?

Will pozostawił przy życiu jednego złoczyńce. Przydusił go do podłogi i zacisnął ręce na gardle.

\- Ilu was tu jest? - warknął

Mężczyzna próbował się wyrwać, ale Will tylko wzmocnił uścisk.

\- Ilu?!

\- Dwu-dwudziestu - wykrztusił.

\- Dziękuje - odpowiedział uprzejmie Will, po czym podciął mu nożem gardło.

Porozglądał się po otoczeniu. W takim razie zostało 14 bestii. Nie jest, aż tak źle jak się spodziewał. Hej, może nawet uda mu się przeżyć! Jeśli nie rzucą się na niego wszyscy nara-  
Nagle w polu widzenia Willa znalazło się ośmiu mężczyzn. Rozdziawili usta na jego widok i na widok trupów, które pozostawił. Cóż... to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o przetrwanie.

\- Ty sukinsynu! - wrzasnął jeden z nich.

\- Właściwie to moi rodzice byli małżeństwem. - odpowiedział spokojnie Will, starając się tłumić nie tylko swoją nienawiść, ale także nienawiść stworzeń stojących przed nim. Przeklęta empatia. Nie chciał czuć tego, co czują ci straszni ludzie.

Sam nie jestem od nich lepszy - pomyślał.

Odpowiedź Willa jeszcze tylko bardziej ich zszokowała. Empata zaczął się zastanawiać, czy prędzej umrze z nudów, niż z ich rąk. W końcu się jednak opanowali i ruszyli na niego. Mimo, iż wiedział, że to przegrana walka Will nie zamierzał się poddać. Doskoczył do jednego i wyrwał mu pistolet z ręki, po czym użył go jako żywą tarcze pomiędzy nim, a pociskami które już szybowały w jego stronę. Na szczęście nie mogli go otoczyć z każdej strony bo za swoimi plecami miał ścianę. Will ciągle używając swojej tarczy (teraz już w bardziej nieżywej formie) zastrzelił trzech kolejnych. Pozostało czterech.  
Szczęście Willa jednak się skończyło. Doskoczyli do niego. Dwóch złapało go za ramiona i jeden z nich wyrwał mu broń z ręki.

\- No, no, no. Jestem pod wrażeniem - powiedział ten sam mężczyzna który nazwał go per "sukinsyn".

Wyjął swój nóż i przystawił go mu do gardła. Czerwone krople krwi zaczęły spływać w dół białej koszuli Willa, ale na jego twarzy malował się spokój.

\- Szkoda zabijać takie zabójcze stworzenie jak ty. - mruknął złoczyńca - Zabiłeś jednak moich kompanów. Będziesz konać w męczarni-

Słowa urwały się. Zastąpił je charkot umierającego człowieka. Mężczyzna upadł, ukazując Hannibala z zakrwawionym nożem w ręku. Widocznie zabił, oprócz tego, z którym rozmawiał Will, jeszcze jednego złoczyńce, który nie angażował się w rozmowę. Kiedy Hannibal chciał, potrafił być niczym dym. Nieuchwytny. Popatrzył na Willa, a jego oczach pojawił się ten błysk szczęścia, który oznaczał tylko jedno - będą dziś razem zabijać.

\- Czyżbyś potrzebował pomocy? - spytał łobuzersko Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake.

Will przewrócił oczami. Hannibal szybko wbił nóż w samo serce jednego z mężczyzn trzymającego Willa, a sam Will zakończył życie ostatniego z nich. Były psychiatra uwielbiał patrzeć, jak jego mangusta zabija. Empata podejrzewał, że to się nigdy nie zmieni.

Gdy jednak ekscytacja zabójstwem minęła, wyraz twarzy Hannibala kompletnie się zmienił. Zazwyczaj stoicka twarz doktora przepełniona była teraz gniewem. Will tylko się na to uśmiechnął. Wiedział, że tak będzie.

-Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, Will, ale prosiłem żebyś na mnie zaczekał. - Głos Hannibala był zimny jak lód - Wiedziałeś, że samotne polowanie to samobójstwo. Czy tego własnie chciałeś? Umrzeć?

Will nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Popatrzył na Hannibala kpiąco, jakby odpowiedź była oczywista.

\- Gdybym czekał na ciebie, ci ludzie byliby martwi. Albo gorzej.

Oczy Hannibala złagodniały, ale Will wiedział, że prawdopodobnie przyjdzie mu zapłacić za ten "wypadek przy pracy". Od incydentu na klifie starszy mężczyzna uważnie obserwował go i pilnował. I miał ku temu powody. Will wiedział, ze prędzej czy później jego samobójcze myśli zmienia się w czyny. Ponieważ nienawidził tego, że zabijanie tych ludzi sprawia mu przyjemność. Nawet jeśli są to potwory, którzy zasługują na śmierć.  
Minął rok od zabicia Czerwonego Smoka. Życie z Hannibalem nie zawsze było idealne, ale Will mógł powiedzieć, że czuł się w miarę szczęśliwy. I czuł za to obrzydzanie do siebie.  
On i Hannibal działali jak drużyna. Mogli porozumiewać się bez słów. Całkowita synchronizacja i zrozumienie. Oczywiście żeby razem koegzystować musieli pójść na kompromis. Zabijali tylko tych, którzy na to zasługiwali. Razem.

Co nie oznacza, że przestali testować siebie nawzajem. Dalej grali w swoją grę. Teraz tylko z jeszcze większą ekscytacja.  
Will wiedział, że Hannibal go kocha. Wiedział, że przy nim były psychiatra jest bardziej ludzki. Dzięki temu, że Will jest przy nim, nikt niewinny nie umrze już z ręki Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake.  
Ich relacja jest tak dziwna, że trudno ja nazwać. Przyjaźń? Wydaje się zbyt płytkim słowem. Byli partnerami. Bratnimi duszami.  
Ale gdzie zaczyna się miłość, a kończy obsesja? Czyżby te uczucia nie kolidowały ze sobą? Will nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na te pytania i podejrzewał, że Hannibal także. Jednak dalej jego część tęskniła za Molly i Walter'em. Byli jego rodziną i stabilnością. Dopóki Hannibal mu tego nie odebrał. Kochał Molly. Potrafiła mu zapewnić to, czego Hannibal nigdy nie będzie potrafił. Ale to działało w obie strony. Molly nie potrafiła zapewnić tego, co mógł Hannibal. Will wiedział, że nie może mieć jednego i drugiego. Hannibal zabrał mu rodzinę z zazdrości, że wybrał ich, a nie jego. A teraz to on był rodziną Willa.

\- Krwawisz - powiedział Hannibal, a w jego głosie słychać było troskę.

\- To nic. - Will uśmiechnął się mrocznie - Chodź. Jest ich tu więcej.


End file.
